1. Field of the Invention
It is well known that it has become increasingly necessary to secure one's personal articles of a private nature, and/ or valuables in the home through passive or active means. This necessatates additional provisions for security other than the traditional means now currently available, e.g., safes, electronic devices, etc., which are often costly as well as being obvious targets for intruders. The present invention would be available at modest cost and would not, because of the innocent looking camouflage (pillow, cushion, or stuffed toy) into which it is inserted, be a likely target for intruders. It is apparent that a need exists for an additional passive security such as would be provided by this INTERIOR CONTAINER INSERT which, once inserted into the middle of any pillow, cushion, or stuffed toy which has a decorative, functional, or playful outer casing, is undetectable to the eye and can provide space for the storage of personal articles of a private nature and/or valuables and may be in continuous use within the home. The INTERIOR CONTAINER INSERT which can be inserted into any pillow, cushion, or stuffed toy many be adapted to any size of the above and may also with ease be removed, washed, and replaced in same whenever necessary, without cutting, sewing, or otherwise altering the pillow, cushion, or stuffed toy within which it has been inserted. The INTERIOR CONTAINER INSERT may also be inserted ninety or one hundred and eighty degrees away from any outer decorative or casing zipper used on the pillow, cushion or stuffed toy. Because of all of the above the INTERIOR CONTAINER INSERT is ideally suited to provide for the storage of personal articles or/ and valuables in any pillow, cushion, or stuffed toy and overcomes the limitations described by the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
BERTON, U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,743 describes a combination bag and cushion which may be turned inside out to form a water-proof envelope, normally covered in fabric, closed with a draw cord, and used with a carrying handle. The draw cord provides direct access to the inner compartment. The inner compartment does not exist as a separate entity from the cushion. The bag is only padded on one side and is not intended for two sided use, nor can the space for storage within be removed from the cushion or exist as a separate entity. The bag and cushion are primarily intended for outdoor use, to carry wet gear and provide damp-proof seating.
BOUNDS, U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,731 describes a pillow comprised of padding and a lining or bag insert which is joined to the end portion of the casing and which open together with a resilient means that is deflectable to an open position for access. The object of this pillow is to provide a space for a small radio which could be heard by a person using the pillow in a conventional manner or which could contain such items as hankerchiefs or small valuables. This space cannot be removed from the pillow and exist as a separate entity, nor can the pillow be any size or of any padding because such would limit one's ability to hear a radio within. The limited padding means that articles within could be felt by anyone touching the pillow, therefore limiting its value as a place of concealment for valuables. The pillow casing and the interior bag are permanently attached at a joint opening, therefore when the pillow is opened the hollow core is opened at the same time, revealing the contents within, hardly a secure place for valuables. Additionally, since insert and pillow are attached, the insert can not be readily removed, washed, and replaced.
SCHNECK, U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,694 describes a portable seat cushion.
HOWARD, U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,861, describes an inflatable cushion for use as a back rest and having provision for ventilation.
WINKLER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,489 describes a cushion for resting the legs.
MOHR, U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,283 describes a pillow developed primarily to carry first aid equipment in a vehicle, usually stored on a rear window platform or slipped under the seat.
DANIELLO, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,673 describes an open-ended bag and cushion for carrying articles and which is equipped with handles. When articles are removed from the bag it may also be used as a cushion. It is not intended to secure articles or valuables and the inner compartment is permanently attached to the bag and cannot be removed and replaced.
SEAMAN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,859 describes an inflatable traveling pillow with a carrying handle cover. The pillow, when not in use, may be reduced in size and stored. The pillow described does not provide for the storage of articles or valuables, it must be inflated with a pneumatic pump, has a carrying handle, is not intended for continuous use, may not be used on both sides, and is not intended for home use.
The present invention, the INTERIOR CONTAINER INSERT, has none of the limitations of the Prior Art as stated above, and in fact overcomes all the stated limitations and constitutes a new and improved means for storing articles and/or valuables in any pillow, cushion, or stuffed toy for the purpose of passive security.